Protégé
by BrennaAimee
Summary: Santana suffers a great loss and makes a decision on how to deal with it... She knows this is the right road for her, now, but will she think so in the long run?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall I'm back with a new Brittana fic. I hope you enjoy it. A bit of it has been written for a while now, but I wasn't sure if I was going to publish or not. This is a GANG Fic, its dealing with more of a 'new age' gang than a traditional. No this is not based off of any gangs and I tried to avoid that as much as possible, everything is fiction. **

**Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.**

**Reviews are welcome. : ) **

Santana didn't even know how it happened. She didn't know how all the things that went wrong in her life led her to this. The only thing she did know was this was the beginning of her new life, a life she would be taken care of, a life where she would never be left alone, a life with all the promises to be better.

Santana laid still as blow after blow went to her face and ribs. Arms, legs, she was lost in the midst. All she knew is she wouldn't let it get the better of her. She could not let it get the better of her. She would not scream. They would not know the pain they were inflicting on her.

Her back burned as the chain linked fence she was up against pushed harder and harder into her. As the cut part of the fence pierced her skin and collected her blood. Her body grew weaker and weaker and the punches and kicks kept coming. Soon the blows began to sound like a drum at the constant rhythm.

One of the attackers was wearing steel-toed boots and those boots were going straight into her ribs. The two people hitting her face were persistent to say the least as each hit contacted a new area. When one fist contacted her eyebrow she could feel the skin tearing and ripping apart, but she wouldn't scream. She would not make a sound.

She laid stoic as a person grabbed her arm and thrust up with their knee breaking her forearm, but did she say a word in protest? No. Did she even make a whimper? No. She felt as a girl grabbed the lapel of her shirt, pulled her up, and slammed her down. Once, twice, three times before everything started to go black. She would not back down she would not make a sound. She would have what she wanted and she would work to get there. She would have a family.

_*Flashback*_

_1 Year and 6 months earlier_

"_We're sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother has stage four liver cancer. With the way the cancer is progressing, I would say no more than four months…"_

_Anything the doctor said after that was a blurr. Santana slid into the floor wrapping her arms around her legs and sobbing violently. She knew her mother was sick, they all did, but no one was prepared for this. Santana's mom told her she had cancer, but she didn't know how badly. They were hoping the radiation and chemo would be enough._

"_Santanita, come here mi Amor." Santana got up and walked wobbly to her mother's bed._

"_You know I love you right?" Santana couldn't answer she just shook violently. "I may leave this world, but I will never leave you. I will always be in your heart. Do you understand me?" _

"_I don't want you to leave me." Santana sobbed curling into her mother's side in her hospital bed. _

"_Shh baby" Her mother cooed running her fingers through her head. "It will all work out the way God intended it. You will never be alone." _

_6 months later _

_Santana sat in her kitchen drinking coffee while her mother lay on her hospital bed in the day room, the faint sound of the oxygen machine puffing soothing her to sleep. Her mother had had a few mini strokes since being brought home. Her mother had begged she didn't want to die in a hospital room; she wanted to be home with her daughter. Santana's cousin, Elise, the only family she had left, had just recently turned 18 and moved in to help Santana. Santana's dad and Elise's dad had died in a car accident when both girls were very young. _

"_Santana" Elise's voice rang through to her, she had gotten lost in thought stirring her coffee. "Santana come here now!" _

_Santana popped out of her chair as fast as she could and flew past the living room and into the day room. Santana saw her mother struggling to breathe and it just hit her like a sack of rocks. It was time. For the past few days her mom had been forgetting who was who. Her friends would come to visit and she wouldn't recognize them. She would watch as time and time again her friends would come out crying. One friend had even had to have Santana come in to tell her mom it was ok and who they were. She had also quit eating and drinking. The most that she had gotten her mom to do was let her put some chap stick on her lips and ice chips in her mouth. The oxygen mask was brutal on her mother's fragile skin. About three days ago her mother had quit talking, the last words she said were a choked 'I love you' to her daughter before closing up completely. _

_Santana sat on one side of the bed as her cousin held one of her mom's hands on the other side. Her mother's eyes locked hers as she gasped for breath and Santana did all she could not to look away. Her tears swelled up in her eyes and soon the tears began to flow. She knew her mom was holding on. She was holding on for her girls. _

"_Mom, if you need to, let go. I'll understand." Santana held her hand, thumb on her pulse point, and watched as her mom took her last breath. She felt as her mom's pulse throbbed one last time 8:00 pm exactly. Her cousin screamed and yelled for her Aunt to come back, but Santana knew it was of no use. Her mother was going to a better place. After an hour she curled into the bed with her mother just as she had done in the hospital. Her cousin finally rose and called the hospice nurse for someone to come and pronounce it. _

_Within hours her mother's friends were pouring in and passing her as she sat in her mother's old room on the bed. She curled up into herself as her Godfather Estefan come into the room. _

"_Santana, they are about to take her body. Would you like to go say goodbye?" _

"_I said my goodbyes before everyone got here." _

"_Santana, baby, I know this is rough, but just know Tracy and I will be here with you every step of the way. Elise said you can move to New York with her if you want, but as your Godfather, Tracy and I would be more than happy to let you stay with us. You won't have to change schools or anything?" _

"_Can I stay with you and Tracy? I'm scared staying with Elise will just make this seem in my face every day." _

"_Of course. When we get everyone out of this house you can come home with me whenever you like." _

_6 Months later_

"_Santana are you almost done up there?" Estefan yelled from his office. _

"_Yeah, just finished cleaned up. Trey finished closing out the cash register."_

"_Ok great I'm just finishing up back here. Did you do your homework before shift?" _

"_Yes sir. Alaska helped me." _

"_I don't know if you need to hang out with everyone around here mija."_

"_Estefan I know what's going on. I know this isn't just a bar and grill. I hang out with the people that come around the house, and your little errand boys. I know."_

"_I know you know, but your mother would kill me if anything happened to you." _

"_I've been around this life for about a year now, I know the ins and outs. I want in." _

"_No, you do not. You are too smart for this. You will finish high school, graduate and go to college. I see your report cards Ms. Straight A student." _

"_I know this, but I want a family."_

"_Santana you are a part of mine and Tracy's family. Have we not made you feel welcome?" _

"_Yes, you have made me feel more than welcome, but I know the codes. I know it all. My mother told me I would never be alone and when I'm with everyone I don't feel alone. Every person you let come around feels like family. They look up to you, they respect you, and I don't want to feel like the cast out because I'm not in the family." _

"_It's not about that. Santana you have a life a head of you. A life your mother would be proud of!" _

"_My mother also knew I was stubborn. I want in this family. I want you to trust me." _

"_When have I not trusted you?" _

"_I want you to trust me like you do others. I want this and I will get it!"_

"_I do NOT approve, just so you know. If you do this I can't protect you." _

"_I don't expect you to protect me from this. I can handle it." With that Santana walked out into the night air. She walked toward her home where Tracy would be waiting for her and Estefan with a very late dinner. As she turned the curb she saw a group of young men standing and waiting. They nodded their heads to her in acknowledgement and she did the same back. Everyone knew she was like a daughter to Estefan which meant she had the respect and protection. Some didn't believe she deserved it, but that wouldn't last very long. _

_*Two days before present day*_

_Santana walked to Alaska's house, knowing well that the crew would be there. When she walked through the door many people were playing cards and drinking so Santana slid in the couch next to Alaska and took the girls beer. _

"_I don't think Estefan would be too happy with that." Alaska said throwing the girl a wink. _

"_I don't want to hear it; you are drinking all the time. How is it you still help me with my homework, or make it to school period?" _

"_I have my ways. Go get us another beer." _

_Santana removed herself from the couch and went into the kitchen passing some people making out. _

"_Oh look if it isn't wanna-be" One of the girl's threw in her direction. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_You hang out with the gang, but ain't real enough to gang bang. Living off the leader's respect, I mean I guess I can't blame you if I had a free ride, I'd take it too." That was it for Santana. She threw the shit talking girl up against the wall and held her arm into her throat pushing hard. Everyone around stopped and stared at the young girl waiting for her to let go. Santana watched the girl begin to fade. Before she knew what was happening Alaska had her arms around her waist and was whispering for her to let go. Santana slowly released her grip on the girl as she slid to the ground gasping for air. _

"_Santana" _

"_NO ALASKA. I'm done. I want in. I can handle this. I'm not living on Estefan's respect, I want my own!" _

"_You will get it babe, but no one is going to push Estefan like that." _

"_ALASKA!" One of the guys yelled from the living room. _

"_What Deuce?" _

"_They shot Alonzo!" _

"_Let's ride!" Alaska yelled grabbing her glock 17 out of the back of her pants. Watching as three other members ran out to the car. "One day you'll have it baby girl." _

"_I want to go!" Santana yelled. _

"_This isn't for you. Go home this time." She placed a kiss on Santana's forehead and ran out the door. _

*Present Day*

"Santana, Santana wake up baby girl." The voice of Estefan shot through her subconscious lulling her back to consciousness.

Santana blinked a few times in acknowledgement causing the older man to smile. He hurriedly grabbed a cup and some ice then poured her some water. Gently he raised it to her lips, nodding for her to take the straw and slurp a drink. When she did he smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

"That's my girl. You always were strong willed, just like your mother." Santana immediately smiled in remembrance of her mother. "Now what did I tell you about this?"

"You told me not to do it you couldn't protect me." The small Latina rolled her eyes. "Now how bad is the damage?"

"3 broken ribs, luckily they didn't puncture anything, 12 bruised ribs, a busted lip, a busted eye, two cuts on your head, one on your forehead, a break in both your radius and ulna which had to be surgically fixed and to top it all off a concussion. Needless to say I'm sure you have a headache from hell and you look like shit."

"Well that was sweet."

"Just calling it as I see it mija."

"Next time lay off the encouraging words jackass."

"Well I did hear that you didn't make a sound during initiation."

"I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. They said the only reason I could be in was you. You were the only reason I had respect and loyalty. I wanted to earn it."

"That you did. The last person to manage that was me, my little protégé." Santana beamed at the affection she was receiving from her 'father figure', who was also gang leader. She had received blessing from the top, nothing could slow her down now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a review : )

Santana flipped through the channels with her right hand. She was trying to find anything to take away the boredom she had been feeling for the past couple of days. Estefan and Tracy had been in and out of her hospital room to check on her and bring her real food. The hospital slop was just not cutting it. After flipping the channel one more time she threw her head back against the pillow in frustration. The hospital was too much for her. She heard a gentle knocking on the door and whipped her head around to see Alaska standing in the door with a teddy bear.

"May I come in?"

"Of course"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good" Santana said wincing as she tried to move to face Alaska.

"Liar" The other girl chuckled. "Have they give you your pain medicine?"

"Who needs pain medicine?" As soon as the words left Santana's mouth Alaska had grabbed the remote and pressed the call button for the nurse.

"Yes Ms. Lopez?"

"Hey, my friend is in pain and needs some medicine."

"I'll send in a nurse."

Ten minutes later a young woman in scrubs came into the room with supplies.

"Well Ms. Lopez did you finally give in on the medicine?"

"No, she didn't, but she's hurting so she's going to take them for me." The nurse winked at the other girl before pushing the medicine into Santana's iv and changing her fluids bag.

"You can call me Santana you know Sarah."

"I know, but I figured I should at least be professional in front of guests." With that Sarah walked out of the room.

"So when are you blowing this place? I'm tired of teachers sending me with your work."

"You act like you've actually had to bring it to me."

"True. By the way they loved the fact they got to initiate you, but they hate the fact they are having to do your homework. Orders by me of course."

"They aren't fucking with my grades are they? I better still have straight A's."

"I've been checking your work you are doing fine."

"Thanks A."

When Friday arrived Santana was happier than she had been in a week. She was finally getting out of this hell hole.

"You ready to go Mija? I just signed your discharge papers."

"Definitely."

"Ok Santana" Sarah came in the room "You take care of yourself and follow up with your primary care physician in 5 weeks to get that cast off. Your prescriptions are on this paper, a pain pill, cream for your cuts and an anti-inflammatory being the most important. If you ever need anything here is my number. Remember to take it easy." Sarah walked up to the girl and handed her a paper with the number on it.

"Thanks Sarah, I really appreciate it."

The next day Santana went to the drug store to get her prescription filled, Alaska had of course been the one to drive her.

"So are you finally going to start taking your meds?" Alaska asked watching the other girl take her new bag of meds. The pharmacist spend ten minutes explaining the side effects and how he suggested Santana taking them with the girl rolling her eyes with every few sentences.

"Haha me taking these? I figure I could make a lil change." Santana took out her oxycontin and started shaking them.

"Well we know plenty people that want them, that's for sure. You ready for school tomorrow?"

"Do you mean am I ready for the rumor mill?"

"That too."

"Not really, I'm sure it will be anything from the cheerleaders beat me up to one of the band nerds tripped me down the step."

"Well, it's not like we could tell the real reason. So for a while you have to look like a puss."

"Great, thanks" Santana pushed Alaska causing the girl to swerve in the car.

"I get that the hospital was a fun trip for you, but I don't want to end up there!" Alaska laughed. "So how are you going to handle writing? I mean they did break your left arm."

"Since every one of them has a class with me I should make them write for me, but I think I can handle it."

"Well, if you need someone to write for you we can make it happen."

"Thanks."

The sound of Santana's alarm invaded her dream startled her to wake. Santana rolled over slapping the offending object effectively silencing it. Santana rolled to the left forgetting about the cast on her arm momentarily causing a long list of obscenities to fall from her mouth.

"You ok honey?" Tracy asked peeking into the young Latina's room.

"Yeah, just still getting used to this damn thing." Santana lifted her cast up for Tracy's view.

"Do you need me to drop you off at school?"

"No thank you. I think Alaska is coming to pick me up."

"Ok."

"Tracy" Santana stopped the woman from closing the door. When she looked back into the room Santana began talking. "Are you mad at me about anything?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You've just been a little different since my little hospital stint."

"Sit baby girl" Tracy walked into the room sitting on the bed beside her. "I'm just worried about you."

"Why?"

"I never wanted you in this, as I know Estefan didn't. I've seen this 'business' stress and age him. I know you really wanted this, but even though I know your reasons… It just didn't seem like the right thing for you. You still have so much more ahead of you."

"I still do. What does it hurt to have respect? What does it hurt to have people protecting you and a larger family supporting you?"

Tracy sighed knowing that this wasn't the time to try to argue with the girl. She was worried about her and she would remain in that state of mind for the rest of her life. Santana is hard headed to say the least and she knew it. "I love you baby girl." Tracy kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Trace."

"Get ready for school. You need to keep them grades up."

"Yes ma'am."

Santana struggled to get her shirt on over her cast. She looked at her jeans and opted for a larger pair. She really didn't want to have to struggle putting on skin tight jeans. When she finally looked in the mirror she was pleased with what was in front of her. She was wearing her New York City shirt with black jeans that fit perfectly around her waist and baggy everywhere else. She wore a hustler belt with a belt buckle that accentuated the inch of skin left visible by her shirt. She slipped on her purple and black dunks to match her shirt. Luckily Tracy had straightened her hair for her the night before and she only had to run a brush through it before it fell perfectly framing her face. A car horn was heard outside and Santana grabbed her book bag throwing it over her right shoulder to walk down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey Q" Santana said sitting in the back seat of the car.

"Show my girl all the love and can't say anything to me?" Alaska joked.

"Well hello to you too, iceberg."

"Good morning Santana." Quinn breathed out a laugh.

The three pulled up to the school and exited the car. They were immediately surrounded by fellow members and some associates. Santana was immediately bombarded with a flow of questions, ranging anywhere from how she was to when the ugly ass cast was coming off.

Moments later the girl that had called her a 'wanna-be' approached her walking up and getting in her face.

"What do you want Isabel?" Santana snarled.

"I just wanted to say… I was wrong. Welcome Protégé." Isabel stepped back and held out her hand. Santana felt her emotions swell at the pride she felt. She had her name from Estefan and she had her own respect. Santana met the girls hand with her own pulling her in for a loose hug to keep from hurting her arm. She didn't really forgive the girl, but she knew no matter what snarkiness came between them they were family and when it came down to necessity they had each other's backs.

Everyone walked in together, a couple of the guys offering to carry Santana's bag for her. They all formed a crowd around Santana as they walked through the hall and checked anyone that came to close to Santana.

"Santana!" A voice rang through the hall way causing everyone to stop and stare. A blonde boy with rather large lips ran toward the girl, ignoring the scoffs and weird looks he got while pushing through the gang.

"Hey Sam." The Latina smiled softly.

"How are you? I wanted to visit you in the hospital, but I had to babysit my siblings while my parents were out on business."

"It's ok. I'm good, but I missed you. How is math class going without me?"

"Hell to be honest. Let me walk you to class?" The group around Santana dispersed as she gave them all her infamous Lopez glare.

"Of course." Santana smiled at the boy. He had always done everything to try to be with her. When her mom died he was her rock in school. The boy was beyond in love with the girl before him, but when they tried to date Santana just didn't feel right about it. The reason, lately, was becoming clearer, but she wasn't ready to voice it just yet.

"So what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm the reason you were in the hospital. Come on San, I've been your best friend for years."

"I got jumped."

"What why?"

"It's nothing Sam."

"People don't just jump a person for no reason." Santana was far from ashamed from her participation in the gang, but she knew Sam would just give her hell about it and if anyone caught on to him doing just that… she was afraid of what would happen to him. She would tell him on her own time.

"Wrong place, wrong time."

"I guess it has nothing to do with your new choice of friends?" She knew Sam was too smart for his own good sometimes.

"Come on let's just get to class. I'm going to need you to write the notes for me." The blonde boy dropped his head and ditched the interrogation brewing inside his head. He knew what was going on, but he wasn't going to push his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana walked out of the doctor's office feeling like a new woman. She finally had her cast off and could move freely. She was happy she could finally use her arm again; doing everything right handed was not working for her in the least.

Santana walked to Taboo, the bar and grill Estefan owned. When she walked in she ran to the back and clocked in. She walked into the back office and changed into her white button up shirt, smiling gently at how much easier it was with both of her hands free. She tied her tie around her neck and threw her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"I know that hand is weak Santana Lopez, don't break my dishes." Estefan yells as I walk toward the front of the restaurant.

"If you were so worried about it you wouldn't have put me back as waitress." Santana yells back sticking her tongue out at him.

Santana goes straight to work still getting used to being able to use her left arm again. It is hard to grip cups and plates, but balancing trays and plates on her arm and placing things down with her right hand had made it easier. After a couple hours she walks into the front from putting in an order with the kitchen and watches as two cops come into the front.

As nervous as everyone wants to get they all hold it together. It isn't uncommon for the cops to come into the bar and grill but usually they prefer the Starbucks or other small town café. Santana puts on her best smile and walks to the officer's table. Santana breathes a sigh of relief when she sees one of the cops is Officer Kirpatrick.

"Good evening Officers can I start you with something to drink?"

"Hello Santana, how are you? I see you have your cast off."

"Yes sir. It came off today thankfully."

"This is one of our new cops, Officer King. Rookie this is Santana. Her Godfather is Estefan, the owner of this restaurant."

"Nice to meet you, Santana."

"You as well, sir. What can I start you off with?"

Both officers order and Santana brings the drinks back and takes their food order. Upon return with their food Santana overhears the officers talking.

"Well lately we have had a little trouble with gang activity, but nothing too bad. It's mostly the petty crimes, some dealing, some fighting, the usual."

"Nothing big?"

"Nothing that could be connected to gang violence, we had a death about two months ago, but we don't know if that was gang related or just a homicide. Either way, the tracks were covered well."

Santana thought back about the time frame. It was around the time Alonzo was killed. Shit. Santana put on her best smile and placed the food on their table.

"Santana, is Estefan here tonight?" Officer Kirpatrick asked. Santana's mind began to race with thoughts of what the officers could want, careful not to let the thoughts cover her face. She simply looked deep in thought.

"You know sir, I haven't seen him, but he maybe in the back. I've been running non-stop since I've clocked in. If you give me a moment I will check for you."

Santana walked back into Estefan's office closing the door behind her not even bothering to knock. When she looked up she noticed a Deuce talking to Estefan.

"Santana?"

"Sorry to barge in Estefan. Deuce."

"No worries, what is it?"

"Officer Kirpatrick is here. I overheard him talking to this new rookie he is training and he was talking about a homicide not too long ago. Around the same time Alonzo was killed. Then when I took them their food they asked for you."

"Santana" Estefan looked at her shaking his head. "Mija you have not a reason to worry. Those tracks were covered well. Trust your family, Mija."

"I do."

"Then know nothing is going to come out of that. I know Alaska had something to do with it, but everything is fine. Officer Kirpatrick is a family friend, he has known Tracy for years. He likes to introduce me to new people. Never, and I repeat, never freak out like this again." Estefan faced Deuce "and I expect this never leaves this room or there will be consequences."

"Yes sir" Deuce bowed his head.

"I do remember you having a freak out of the same stature." Estefan laughed at the boy who looked down in embarrassment.

Santana left the room and returned to work. She watched Estefan glide over to the officers gracefully, sitting down at their table and engaging in conversation. It was a couple hours before the girl was able to clock out. With it being a weekend Taboo was open longer than she was allowed to work, even being family.

Santana waltzed into school Monday morning in a great mood. It was her birthday week and nothing was going to break her mood. Alaska and Quinn were right by her side as usual holding hands. Sam soon joined them and the foursome chatted for a while about what Santana needed to get into this weekend, since her birthday was Friday.

"Ay, I say we party at my house." Alaska said.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Quinn added leaning her head on Alaska's shoulder happily.

"I'll be there." Sam smiled happily. "I couldn't miss your birthday."

Santana and Alaska looked at each other trying to decide if that was honestly the best idea. Neither wanted Sam in trouble.

"I think we could make this work." Alaska leaned in to whisper in Santana's ear. Santana just shot her a questioning look back. "I'll just invite hella people; it won't just be a 'family' party."

Santana smiled in return, nodding her approval. The bell rang and the four dispersed. Santana walked into her chemistry class, sitting at her table with the new girl that had arrived about two weeks ago. The two had talked throughout class and although Santana was far from friendly, something about the blue eyed brunette had her talking.

"Hey Santana"

"Hey Jenna" The Latina smiled at her classmate sitting down close to the girl.

"So, your birthday is this week huh?"

"How did you know?"

"There is a thing called facebook... remember, we are friends on there." The girl shoulder bumped Santana causing her to smile.

"You must have been studying that thing hard to know, it doesn't pop up until the day of."

"I may have checked it out when I added you."

"Stalker" Santana breathed out a laugh.

"So, since it's your birthday week, why don't we do something one night?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something relaxed since I'm sure you have something crazy planned for this weekend."

"Oh, you know it." Santana winked.

"What do you say, movies at my place?"

"Sure sounds like a plan."

"Put your number in my phone and I'll text you my address later. You want to do this Wednesday night?" Santana put her number in Jenna's phone and nodded as the teacher walked in.

Wednesday night came and Santana found herself walking the few blocks to Jenna's house. She stopped and fixed her clothes before reaching to ring the doorbell.

"Hey, nice to see you." Jenna said pulling Santana in the house and into a hug. Santana taken by surprise takes a moment to hug the girl back, but finally wraps her arms around the girl and tightens her grip. "So I have a little surprise for you."

"What is that?"

"Well it's your birthday, so I made these." Jenna pulled the Latina into her kitchen pointing at cupcakes with Happy Birthday Santana written across the top of them.

"Wow, you didn't have to."

"I know" Jenna smirked "but I wanted to."

"Thank you." Jenna handed Santana a cupcake to try and picked one up for herself, both girls taking a bite at the same time. "These are amazing." Santana moaned out causing Jenna to blush.

"I'm glad you like them. I got us some snacks, chips, dip, cookies, and popcorn. I have Netflix in the living room along with a lot of DVDs. Come on."

Santana just allowed Jenna to drag her into the living room where she had the pullout couch pulled out and set up like a bed with at least ten pillows and three covers on it. Santana knew in any other case she would think this was weird. In any other case she would have never came over in the first place, but there was something about Jenna that didn't make her think twice about it.

The girls settled in watching three movies and sharing casual conversation. There was never an awkward silence, conversation just flowed. Santana got to pick every movie, even when she picked a horror that made Jenna scream and hide practically behind Santana which only made the girl laugh at her friend.

Jenna sat watching the movies, but the whole time was sneaking glances at the girl beside her. She had known she was gay since she was 14, but she knew nothing about Santana. The only thing she did know was that she liked her. While Santana sat enthralled in the movie Jenna reached over casually stroking the girl's hair. Santana tensed up momentarily before shooting a shy smile in Jenna's direction.

"I'm sorry, is it ok if I play with your hair?"

"Yeah, I'm just not used to… nevermind." Jenna wanted to question the girl, but let it go. Jenna felt Santana's hair pull out of her hand causing her to look at her. Santana reached for a cupcake and pulled the paper down carelessly stuffing most of the cupcake in her mouth. Jenna laughed and Santana glared at her finishing her cupcake in smaller bites than the first.

"You've got icing on your mouth, unsurprisingly."

"Smartass" Santana shot back wiping her mouth with her hand.

"and you missed. You're just messy. Use a paper towel woman." Santana finally wiped her face clean and settled back in next to Jenna, a mischievous smirk gracing her face.

"Really?" Jenna yelled as the paper towel wad smacked her in the face.

"Yes really" Santana replied earning a shove from the blue eyed girl. Santana began tickling the girl and Jenna snapped up trying to get away from Santana. Jenna grabbed Santana's forearms pinning them against the back of the couch tightly moving to straddle Santana for more leverage.

"My arm, ahhh." Santana yelled.

"Oh shit, did I hurt you?" Jenna let Santana's arms go and grabbed her left arm examining it carefully.

"Nope" Santana grabbed Jenna's arms pinning them behind her back, leaving them face to face. "I just got you to let go of me."

Jenna's eyes bore into Santana's and Santana, of course, being who she is was not going to look away and give the girl the satisfaction. It was quick, and almost fast enough for Santana to miss, but she didn't. Jenna's eyes shot down to Santana's full lips before quickly shooting back up to her eyes.

Santana's stomach flipped. Was this really about to happen? Jenna leaned in the short distance between their faces. She stopped momentarily letting Santana make the decision. Santana's breath hitched. She closed the gap letting go of Jenna's arms. As quick as Santana had released her grip Jenna's hands were on the sides of Santana's face gently holding her in place giving her enough leeway to protest. Santana's hand dropped down to the thighs that were straddling her.

"Is this ok?" Jenna pulled back trying to read Santana's eyes.

"I… yes."

After another hour of the girls cuddling and kissing Santana looked at her phone. "Shit, it's late. I need to go."

"You could always stay here." Jenna leaned in taking Santana's lips into her own.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Santana stood from the pullout couch backing out of the room.

"At least let me get my car keys and take you home."

"I'll be fine, Jenna."

"It's midnight, anything could happen to you."

"Oh, trust me. I have nothing to worry about around here. I can handle myself."

"Fine if you say so" Jenna backed Santana into the door and kissed her once again. "I'll see you in class tomorrow. Text me when you get home and let me know you made it ok?"

"Of course, good night." Santana walked out of the house and into the fresh night sky.

"Santanita, where have you been?" Estefan popped out of his office upon hearing the front door close.

"Sorry I was at a friend's house."

"You didn't text or let us know."

"I know, I'm sorry. My phone was turned off."

"Do you know what was going through my mind? Anything could have happened to you."

"Not the first time I've heard that tonight." Santana mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"What were you out doing at your 'friends' house. Was it some boy?"

"Estefan… can I talk to you about something?"

Estefan noticed the seriousness that overtook the girl's features. "You know you can always talk to me. Come on into the study." Estefan took the seat behind his desk and motioned for the girl to sit.

"I really don't know how to say this."

"Just talk to me, Protégé." Santana smiled at her nickname and took a deep breath.

"What would you say… How bad would it be…" Santana sighed not wanting this to end badly. "I think no, I know, I'm gay."


	4. Chapter 4

"_I think no, I know, I'm gay."_

Estefan sat in silence looking at the girl in front of him for what seemed like, to her, forever. Santana tried to hold it in as long as she could, but finally the silence was sickening.

"Estefan, say something, anything please?"

"You are… sure?"

Santana looked down. The last thing she wanted was for the only parent figures she had left in her life to hate her for who she was. "Please don't hate me. I can't…"

Estefan stood causing the girl to look down yet again. The carpet in the room had just become the most interesting thing in the world. Estefan sat down in the chair next to Santana. He put his hand on Santana's hands that were shaking.

"Look at me." Estefan directed sternly. Santana immediate did as she was told. "You are my mija, maybe not by blood, but your mother and father put enough trust in me to leave you to Tracy and I. I love you as if you were my own. I've watched you grow into the strong, beautiful, stubborn young lady that you are. I have seen you at your worst and at your best. I honestly want nothing but the best for you and want for you to be happy. If this is who you are then this is who you are. Don't let anyone tell you it is wrong or let anyone make you feel bad about it my Protégé."

Santana stood trying not to cry. Estefan rose and looked down at the girl knowing the emotions were about to spill out of her. Santana threw her arms around the man and pulled him as tight as possible finally letting her tears flow. "Thank you."

"Your mother would be proud of you." Santana sobbed harder wishing her mother was there. Santana finally calmed down and backed away wiping her eyes. "So, we need to talk."

"Ok" Santana returned to sitting position and Estefan did the same.

"Friday we are going to do a small thing for your birthday after school, just you Tracy and myself. Are you doing anything else this weekend?"

"I'm spending the night at Alaska's Saturday night I believe, if that's ok of course."

"Is she still with Quinn?"

"Yes… wait did you think Alaska and I?"

"I mean I'm just making sure." Estefan shrugged and threw up his arms.

"Really Estefan?"

"Well Friday we are going to take you to get your driver's license, ok?"

"Ok? Am I using Tracy's or your car?"

"I know how much you hate Tracy's so you can use mine."

"Thanks!"

"Now, go get some sleep. Leave your permit and I'll get online to schedule your driving appointment."

"Good night Estefan, thanks for everything."

"Santana, how was your Biology test?" Tracy yelled when she heard Santana come through the door.

"Great! I got a 105 with the bonus questions."

"I'm proud of you. Now go put your stuff up. We have to be at the DMV in 20."

"You got it." Santana ran up the stairs to her room and threw her things down. She grabbed her wallet, gave herself a once over, and started back downstairs. She was excited, but she didn't want to show it. She had been saving her money to buy a car all year and planned to talk to Tracy and Estefan about it whenever she got back from the DMV with her license.

"Here's the keys" Tracy said throwing them in Santana's direction "might as well get in all the practice you can."

"Where is Estefan? He said we were doing this together."

"He got caught up in a prior arrangement." Santana's face fell as she started the car up and started toward the DMV.

"Santanita!" Estefan yelled from the font of the DMV as the young Latina got out of the car.

"You made it." She smiled at the man.

"I told you I would. I have a surprise for you." Santana looked questioningly at him. Not a minute passed before the sound of a motorcycle rounding the DMV invaded her senses. Santana's face snapped immediately noticing the bike. Deuce pulled up beside her removing his helmet.

"You've rode this one before. The helmet is approved and it has passed inspection. You might want to get a little practice." Estefan smiled and Deuce handed her his helmet and leather jacket.

"It's a little big, but you have to have one for the driving test."

"I don't have my riding boots or my training completion certificate." Santana complained as she moved to throw her leg over the bike.

"I've got them both Mija." Estefan laughed at the disappointment he could hear in the girl's voice. "You have 20 minutes to practice and then you need to come sign in for your appointment. Car test is first, If you don't pass the regular driving test you don't get to take the motorcycle, got it?"

"Yes sir" Santana threw on the helmet and started the motorcycle. She took off slowly preparing herself for the test that was to ensue. She knew she would pass with ease, but it never stopped the nerves she felt before having to perform a task. Santana returned to the DMV after making a couple blocks and parked the motorcycle beside Estefan's car.

Within two hours Santana was walking out of the DMV with her new license and a new cocky attitude. Tracy and Estefan took Santana out to a restaurant to eat and both gave her presents. Of course as any parental figures would, they gave her clothes, shoes, and two new hats. Estefan gave her a new phone with an OtterBox and a belt clip.

"Santana when we get home, don't park my car in the garage. We are leaving the cars out tonight I have some 'business' going on in the garage."

"Ok. Are you riding with Tracy home?"

"Well, you have your license; you might as well drive the car home on your own right?"

Santana pulled up in the driveway first parking on the left side. She carefully put the car into park and opened the door to get out. As soon as her feet hit the pavement she heard Tracy and Estefan pull in beside her.

Santana scrounged to gather her birthday gifts from the pair to take them in the house. She was hoping to not have to make more than one trip. In all honesty she was tired. She had woken up early in order to study for her Biology test. She knew if she was to fail that test Estefan would be on her case. He was determined she was going to college and she better not mess up along the way.

"Mija, put those things down. We've got something you need to see." Santana grumbled putting down all the things she had just managed to get piled into her arms. "Close your eyes and don't move." Estefan walked over to the driver seat on Tracy's car while Tracy held her hands over Santana's eyes. Santana could hear the garage door lifting. She was automatically curious. Estefan had said he had business in the garage and he always left Tracy out of those things. Come to think of it he never did business out of the house, why didn't she think of that before. Santana stood curiosity eating away at her causing her to fidget.

"She's squirming." Tracy laughed out.

"Maybe we should torture her a little more." Estefan stated. "Keep them closed." Santana could hardly stand it. She was never known for her patience. "Ok, open them."

Santana's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She felt like she needed to pick it up off the floor. In front of her was her dream.

"It's a 2012 Ducati Monster 696. It's got a pretty short seat height so this should be a comfortable bike for you. It has adjustable levers for your clutch so you will be more comfortable and an anti-lock breaking system. That just makes me feel better."

Santana slowly made her way to the crotch rocket and ran her hand over the black paint and the seat, taking in its beauty. She has always wanted a Ducati. That bike had always been her dream, but she knew if she had to get a bike she probably would have gotten herself a Shadow. She still hadn't decided on which one, but she didn't expect to get one anytime soon.

"Now, don't look too hard at that double seat. You are not allowed to take anyone else out on this bike for at least a month, and even then I want you to be real selective about it. I know you have ridden someone before on the old bike, but this is different. I also expect you to be careful. You better not so much as think about speeding or this thing will be taken away from you. She is, as her name implies, a monster, do not push it."

"I won't. I promise I won't. No one is messing with this bike."

"Insurance on this thing is not a treat either, so to teach you some responsibility you will be paying half of your insurance out of your check. I went back and forth on whether to get you a new bike at such a young age, but if the old bike had not have went bad I know you would have still been riding that one like it was new. You took care of that one, so I'm expecting nothing shy when it comes to this one. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" Santana breathed out never taking her eyes off the bike.

"Heads up" Estefan yelled causing Santana took look up quickly. Feeling a weight against her chest she closed her arms around it and looked down upon the offending object. She held in her hands a shiny black full faced helmet. She examined it closely while turning it. On the back was 'Santana' written in graffiti with an '-A' and a small heart beside it.

"Alaska said you could call and thank her at any time." Tracy laughed lightly. Santana was so overwhelmed. Within moments tears slowly began sliding down her face. How had she gotten so lucky? She has an amazing family and amazing friends. Soon she was wrapped tightly in Tracy and Estefan arms letting everything out.

"Why don't you take her out?" Estefan offered knowing in the last week she had cried more than she had in a year. He hadn't seen a tear shed from those eyes since her mother's funeral.

"I think I will."

"Ok, be careful. New bike, new adjustments. Start slowly." Santana ran upstairs to grab her own old leather jacket and back downstairs as quickly as she could. She sat on the bike, adjusted her levers, and started the bike up. She put the bike in neutral and walked it backwards out of the garage and into the driveway. "You will be home tonight right?"

"I won't be out long." Santana yelled back and placed her helmet over her head and adjusting it. She slowly took off down the road. She went to find some old back roads to work on her handling, just as she had done when she learned to ride the old bike. The next place on her agenda was much less pleasant, but it was something she needed to do. It was somewhere she didn't want to, but needed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana woke the next day late as usual for a Saturday morning. She felt around to check her phone. She felt the OtterBox around her new phone and momentarily got confused before remembering her birthday presents from the day before. She swiped her finger across the phone and saw four new texts.

**Alaska: When you coming? We going to have a cook out to start the night off before the party!**

**Quinn: How was last night? Did you like your present?**

**Jenna: Hey Babe, what time is the party tonight? Do you want me to pick you up?**

**Alaska: You better get your ass here semi early. Birthday party or not I swear I'll eat the first burger, first piece of cake and all the ice cream. Don't play with me Lopez!**

Santana replied to all of her messages checking the time. It was 1:22 pm and she knew Alaska would probably have the guys start cooking around 6. She wanted to go see Jenna before the party so she knew she needed to get ready.

Santana pulled out her iPod and sat it in her iHome blasting her music. She went to her dresser and pulled out some overnight clothes knowing she was crashing at Alaska's. She danced and sang around her room while she picked out clothes to wear tonight and the next day. Santana stuffed her night clothes and the clothes for the next day in her mini white book bag.

Santana laid her clothes out for the night ahead of her. She chose a pair of dark jeans, her favorite gray v-neck tee shirt, a silk black camisole that would stick out under her tee, and her grey black and white plaid hi-top converse. She pulled out the hats she had gotten for her birthday and separated the black snapback with the gray writing on it throwing it with her ensemble.

Within two hours she had completed her shower, fixed her hair, and got everything she needed to take with her. She grabbed her leather jacket and opened her night stand drawer grabbing her bandana and tying it around one of her back belt loops. She threw her mini backpack on her back and ran downstairs.

"Santanita!" Estefan stopped her as she was heading out of the door.

"Yes?"

"Going to the party I'm assuming?" Estefan quirked one of his eyebrows and looked down upon the girl.

"Yes" She let out a sigh.

"Why do you need that?" He nodded his head downward indicating the object he was referring to.

"Family cook out before the party"

"You aren't there yet, cover it."

"Yes sir, I thought it was covered. I apologize." Santana pulled her shirts and jacket down.

"Have a good time. Call me if you need me."

Santana nodded in embarrassment. She backed out of the house and closed the door behind her. She hopped on her bike and sped off down the road.

"Hey Santana" Jenna responded automatically upon opening the door.

"Hey…" Santana managed to get out before Jenna pulled her in the house by her jacket then trailed her finger down the middle of her shirt, shutting the door with her free hand. Santana's breath hitched in her throat.

"Jenna, sweetie, who's at the door?" Jenna's mother came around the wall wiping off her hands with a dish towel.

Santana blushed as Jenna turned around to face her mom.

"Hey Mrs. Copeland, I'm Santana Lopez." Santana pushed her body forward putting her hand out for the older woman to shake. Jenna's mom took the offered hand in her own smiling gently at the girl.

"Nice to meet you Santana, I suppose you are the young woman Jenna is going to this party with?"

"Yes ma'am. It is for my birthday."

"Well happy birthday. I expect you will take care of my little girl here?"

"You have nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"Very well then" Mrs. Copeland walked back toward the kitchen.

Three hours later Santana and Jenna walked into Alaska's together. Santana immediately pulled her jacket off and took it to Alaska's room. Santana pulled Jenna outside where the rest of the gang was stationed waiting on the food to get off the grill. Music was blaring. Santana was attacked from the side. If she hadn't heard the laughter in her ear she would have started throwing fists.

"Happy Birthday Protégée" Deuce wrapped the girl in a tight hug.

"Thanks Deuce."

"Ay everyone, this is Jenna. My… uh… friend." Santana held her hand out that had Jenna's linked with it to present her. Everyone took a moment to acknowledge the new girl.

"Santana, come here!" Alaska's voice broke through the music. Santana finally spotted the girl and walked to her, Jenna in tow.

"What's up?"

Quinn grabbed the girl from the side and gave her a tight hug, whispering a 'Happy Birthday' in her ear.

"How did you like that birthday present?"

"I loved it Q, thank you."

"Jenna, nice to see you." Alaska curtly greeted the girl.

"Ashlye, it's nice to see you too." Jenna looked down unsure as to why the girl in front of her shot her such an attitude.

"Santana can I have a word?" Alaska asked politely.

"Be right back." Santana leaned in placing a chaste kiss on Jenna's cheek.

"What the hell?" Alaska said marching into her bedroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you really sure bringing Jenna to a 'family' cook out was the best thing?" Alaska got straight to the question on her mind.

"It's not a big deal. Nothing is going to pop off and hell if the girl wants to be with me she needs to know me right?" Alaska walked right in front of the girl and stared down on her.

"Look if you like her then fine and your right she should know you, but if anything happens to her… just know she is your liability."

"I understand that ok? Just drop the damn attitude and let's have a good night. Come on, it's party time. Let's not worry about anything."

"You're my best friend. It's hard not to worry about you."

Santana held out her hand for her best friend to clasp pulling her in for a hug before the two exited the room. As the two reached Quinn and Jenna, Alaska pulled the back of Santana's shirt up letting her bandana hang. The rest of the gang in return let theirs show and the cook out continued. Jenna looked confused, but let it go unsure she wanted to know. A few fights broke out, but otherwise the cookout went according to plan.

9 o'clock rolled around and a knock could be heard at the door. Most of the gang was in the house, drinking, smoking, playing card, watching movies, or playing video games. When the knock sounded through the house everyone looked wearily at the door. They knew the party was about to start, but they all knew to never be caught off guard.

Alaska stood and opened the door. Sam Evans smiled and held out some beer. He hugged Alaska before walking into the house. He quickly found Santana and hugged her handing her a jewelry box with a necklace inside. As she opened the box she smiled gently. She pulled open the heart locked and on one side was a picture of her and her mom and on the other was a picture of her and Sam that had been taken the same day.

Santana jumped from her placed on the couch and wrapped her arms tightly around the trouty mouthed boy. Sam exhaled heavily. He was so unsure of the reaction he would get from his best friend. He was glad she took it well.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course San." Santana took the boys hand and proceeded to pull him into one of the back bedrooms. "It must be serious. What is it?"

"I need you to be ok with this…"

"Santana, what is it? I'm pretty sure I know what you are going to say and…"

"Sam, I'm gay." Sam went wide-eyed at this new information. It really wasn't what he was expecting. After minutes had passed Santana finally spoke. "I need you to stop converting oxygen into carbon monoxide and say something. Those froggy lips are meant for more than just show and sucking on. Come on Sam."

"I just… I wasn't expecting it. I… I'm happy for you." Sam pulled the girl into a tight hug. "So, is that what Jenna is doing here?"

"Yes" Santana looked down shyly.

"Are you two an item?"

"No, not yet. She wants to be but I just needed to ease into this."

"Well, as long as you are happy." Sam began walking out the bedroom door before turning around remembering something. "By the way, my cousin is coming to the party tonight. She's in town for a visit."

"That's cool. I've met most of your crazy ass relatives, might as well add another to the list." Santana laughed following the boy out.

Santana stood outside laughing at some random joke Jenna told her. She had spent the better part of the hour dancing and interacting with everyone at the party. Santana hadn't expected so many people to come to a house party, but it was so packed inside you could hardly walk and the patio area in the back was practically the same way.

"Let's go in I need something to eat, I'm starving." Jenna begged Santana.

"No, you are high." Santana laughed lightly.

"Please?" Jenna leaned in seductively whispering in Santana's ear. "I want to dance with you again too. I like feeling your body next to mine."

Santana stood in shock before gulping and linking her finger into Jenna's belt loop. Jenna led the girl into the kitchen and found some brownies someone had brought. She fed herself before breaking off a piece for Santana, watching intently as the girl wrapped her lips around not only the brownie but her fingers as well. Santana fixed a drink.

"Let's dance" Grabbing her solo cup, Santana pulled the girl toward the living room.

Santana rounded the island in the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. Some girl was walking toward the kitchen. She wore a bandeau electric lime green and grey stripped top. Over the top was a flowy white cardigan, open, showing off the girls toned abs. She had on shorts barely long enough to not be considered underwear and Reebok shoes that were the same electric lime green with black white and blue on them. She looked up done taking in the girl's flamboyant outfit and was graced with a head of blonde hair that had rainbow tips in it. When she looked at the girl's face, the only word that came to mind was beautiful.

Jenna stopped and looked at Santana in confusion. She wondered why the girl had stopped dead in her tracks, but was a little too high to care. Jenna looked up and saw Sam walking their way.

"Santana, I've been looking for you, this" the boy pointed behind him to the girl Santana had yet to take her eyes off of "is Brittany."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here it is, Brittany is now introduced. This may take a little while to upload. I've put my files into my email, but my three year old little man decided walking on my computer was a good idea and busted my screen.** Update as much as I can.

* * *

"_Santana, I've been looking for you, this" the boy pointed behind him to the girl Santana had yet to take her eyes off of "is Brittany."_

The blonde stood in front of Santana with her left hand on her right elbow gently swaying and looking Santana up and down. Santana had yet to say a word when Sam bumped Brittany's side.

"Happy Birthday." Brittany smiled.

"Thank you, Brittany. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, sorry if I'm underdressed, I just came from a dance competition."

"No, you look… great." The two stared at each other, neither of them wanting to move.

"Santana, let's go dance." Jenna whispered into Santana's ear and kissing firmly underneath. Santana shuddered finally looking away from Brittany and into another set of blue eyes. Jenna linked her fingers with Santana's and began pulling her past Brittany and Sam. Santana pulled momentarily to stop.

"Make yourself at home if you need anything feel free to find me."

"Santana, she's got me you know." Sam shook his head. Santana shrugged and made her way to the middle of the living room.

After dancing for three songs with Jenna, Santana decided to go find Alaska and some of the boys. She hit the patio and saw who she was looking for. Alaska sat on one side of the glass patio table with Quinn in her lap. Deuce and 8-ball sat on the other side of the table and Josh was closest to the door. Santana walked around to Deuce and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He eyed Josh who immediately stood up and brought the chair, sliding it in between Deuce and Alaska.

"How's your party going?"

"It's great actually. I'm just glad nothing as popped off yet."

"Speaking a little soon there aren't we?" 8-ball raised his eyebrow to the girl.

"You could be right, but I'm just going to enjoy it."

"Do you mind if we make a run?" Alaska asked causing Quinn to look at her skeptically.

"You've got to be kidding right?" Quinn shot back.

"It's cool Q and no I don't mind. You want me to ride?"

"No, it's your party. We won't be gone but twenty minutes. It's just a quick drop."

"Any more time and I'm beating the hell out of you all." Santana joked. Alaska, 8-ball, and Deuce got up and walked out the back fence leaving Santana and Quinn sitting.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"They really just left, it's your birthday party and they left."

"Quinn, it's not a big deal. It's this life. Some things just have to be handled."

"Santana…"

"Quinn…"

"Do you remember when we were younger? We would sit at the park and eat ice cream? We would watch everyone walk by. We would just sit in the middle of the night and look up at the stars."

"Yeah, we sat at the top of the slide. Remember that night my mom had to come and get us because we refused to leave? She yelled for us for like twenty minutes and we sat on the slide giggling, hands over each other's mouths."

"How did we get here, S?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here, where you and my girlfriend are wearing bandanas, fighting, and making drops. Where people are pulling kick doors and it's all normal to us. The point to where we have to bury our friends at least every other month."

"Things change Q. I had to bury my mother. The 731 is family, automatic family and friends. There is a loyalty like no other. Alaska has always been the closest thing I've had to family. Her mother and mine were best friends in high school. She's like my big sister. This was just easy. Some of us aren't ready for the hard road Q."

"Santana…"

"Quinn please, I know it's hard to understand. It's just the way it is let's just leave it at that."

"Excuse me" A soft voice broke through the tension. Santana turned and was met with bright blue eyes.

"Yes?" Quinn answered.

"I was wondering if I could talk to the birthday girl."

"Who is she?" Quinn leaned in eying Brittany up and down.

"She's Sam's cousin."

"Hot" Quinn breathed getting up.

"No, please don't get up for me. Santana, can you walk with me?"

"Uh, yeah… sure." Santana removed herself from the chair slowly. She didn't know why this beautiful stranger wanted to talk to her, but she was not going to deny her. She didn't think she could if she wanted to. Santana looked around and led Brittany to the side fence exit nodding for her to follow.

"So are you enjoying your party? I didn't see you inside much." Santana looked at Brittany with some confusion. Did the girl really bring her outside to chitchat?

"Yeah, it's been a great night. I was just taking a break and talking to some friends. I've actually been here since around 6. We had a cook out."

"Oh, Sam didn't say anything about a cook out. Aren't you and he best friends?" Brittany looked at Santana with the same confused face Santana had just given her.

"Oh, yeah. He didn't come it was more of a family thing."

"That's cool." Brittany shrugged and they continued walking toward the front of the house.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you bring me out here for?"

"You brought me out here." Brittany smirked at Santana causing her to blush. "I just wanted to talk to you and get to know you."

"Why is that?"

"Something just interests me about you. Besides, Sam doesn't stop talking about you when he calls. He talks about you like I talk about Lord Tubbington."

"Lord Tubbington?"

"He's my cat. I love him, even when I'm mad at him because he does something stupid like pick up smoking." Santana looked at the girl disbelievingly. Brittany just winked at her and kept walking. "So, I saw you dancing with your girlfriend and you were pretty good."

"She's not my girlfriend." Santana was quick to correct the girl although she was unsure why. Jenna was practically her girlfriend wasn't she? She why was she so quick to fix the slip up.

"Oh, I just assumed. I'm pretty good at reading people and you two were just so cozy."

"We are… talking."

"No, you and I are talking and I don't see you being that cozy with me."

"Would you like me to be?" Santana said without a second thought. Brittany just looked down blushing lightly. "Cute" Santana whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, and the talking was just an expression. Why so literal?"

"There's no way to get confused when you say and take things literally."

"Yet you just told me your cat took up smoking." Santana lifted her eyebrows challenging the girl.

"My guess is my dad is smoking again, but Lord Tubbington was probably outside with him because he smelled like smoke. I would much rather believe Lord Tubbington was smoking than that something was wrong with my dad and he didn't tell me."

"You and your dad seem pretty close."

"We are all each other have." Brittany said.

"Santana!" Jenna's voice rung out in the middle of the night.

"Out front" Santana yelled back.

After a few minutes Jenna came out the front of the house looking suspiciously between Brittany and Santana.

"Alaska and the boys just got back. Come smoke with us." Jenna put her finger in one of Santana's belt loops. "Your cousin is with them too." Brittany nodded at Santana who was trying to gauge her reaction. The both of them followed Jenna in.

A couple of the guys started rolling up and passing the blunts around in the group of about ten. Jenna was standing in front of Santana who was backed up against a wall. Sam was sitting in a chair slightly in front of them at the table playing cards and Brittany was beside Sam occasionally glancing from the table to Santana and Jenna. Brittany couldn't deny she was semi eavesdropping on the two girls cuddled against the wall.

"I can't believe you don't smoke, all of your friends do." Jenna said after offering the girl the blunt and passing it on when she declined.

"I figure I shouldn't use what I'm pushing."

"Wait, what?" Jenna turned around looking at the girl.

"I think you heard me." Santana laughed at the look of disbelief on Jenna's face.

"I didn't know."

"I know." Santana whispered and kissed Jenna's nose. "You don't need to." Jenna nodded solemnly.

"I've got to leave after this."

"Ok, I'll walk you out."

"I'm going to get one last hit." Santana got someone's attention and got the blunt back for the girl.

"Take a shotgun." Jenna said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Santana nodded leaning in to suck up the smoke Jenna blew out. Jenna leaned in and kissed Santana pushing her up against the wall. Santana kissed her back before leaning to blow out the smoke. Brittany turned away from the two and struck up a conversation at Sam. She didn't want to see the two of them kissing, it turned her stomach for some reason. Brittany scooted up enough for the two of them to get by.

"You shouldn't be driving, but I know your mom would flip if you didn't come home."

"It was just a little weed Santana. My mom is actually ok with me smoking. Well she doesn't like it, but she'd rather me do that than other drugs." Santana shook her head.

"Just make it home safely and text me when you get there."

"Of course babe. It's cute that you're worried."

"Whatever" Santana playfully pushed Jenna to her car. Jenna pressed a gentle kiss to Santana's lips.

"I had a great time tonight. Thanks for bringing me."

"Yeah." Jenna got in her car and drove away. Santana turned back to the house with one thing on her mind: Brittany.

"So" Brittany said startling Santana when she closed the door.

"So what?"

"May I have a dance or two with the birthday girl?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Computer still out of commission. Thanks for a little free time at work. Hope you enjoy. Review if you feel inclined. : )**

* * *

"_May I have a dance or two with the birthday girl?"_

Brittany held her hand out offering it to the shorter brunette. Santana glared down at her hand before looking into her eyes lifting an eyebrow. Brittany giggled at the girl's skeptical look.

"Well?" Brittany ventured to ask. Santana slipped her hand in Brittany's and the girl led the two into the middle of the living room where a few other girls were dancing. Brittany spun Santana around to the middle of the room. Santana looked at the girl leaving their hands connected. Brittany held her other out and Santana placed hers in it.

For two songs the two danced goofily. Santana allowed herself to act crazy. Most of the time, Brittany danced circles around Santana. Occasionally Brittany would buck at Santana playfully threatening. Santana just laughed at the girl and watched enthralled with the movements of the blondes body. Brittany linked their fingers instead of just cupping their hands together and Santana's heart rate increased.

Brittany swayed her hips sometimes double stepping as she walked face to face with Santana. Santana stared deep into Brittany's eyes and the blonde did the same. Brittany got directly in Santana's face swaying with Santana their bodies moving in unison. Brittany's eyes lit with a playful glint. She leaned in with her head tilted slightly. Santana sharply took in a breath and Brittany bucked at her again this time bumping their noses and sliding back. Santana still had a grasp on her hands and pulled her back quickly.

"Oh, so you a regular gangsta huh, buckin' at me?"

"What if I was?" Brittany answered playfully. Santana knew she was joking. She knew Brittany had no idea where she was or what she was saying. _She has no idea what she's getting into just dancing with me_. Santana thought.

Brittany watched Santana's face turn. All the playfulness and fun that had just graced it was wiped off and she wanted to fix it. She didn't know what had made her change that quickly. Brittany looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was behind her, but no one was there that was looking at the two of them.

"Santana? You know I was playing right?" Brittany forced a laugh. Santana's face lightened slightly before she shook her head to try to clear it.

"I know Brittany. I just thought of something. I'm sorry."

"It's ok San."

"Are we on a nickname basis now?" Santana asked playfully trying to bring the mood back.

"If you will let us be" Brittany shot back getting back in Santana's face. Santana looked down at the girl's lips as she talked studying them.

"I need a drink." Santana said exhaling harshly and backing away from Brittany. Brittany backed up and held her arm out toward the kitchen. Santana poured herself two shots and slammed them back.

"Upset Jenna left?" Quinn asked coming around the corner.

"No" Santana said pouring another two shots offering one to Quinn. Quinn took the shot from her clinking their shot glasses together and slamming them back. "I think Brittany's flirting with me."

"She's hot, S."

"I know. Why do you think I'm killing shots? I almost kissed her."

"What would be the problem with that?" Quinn smiled gently.

"I'm talking to Jenna, Q."

"I know that. You also aren't dating Jenna yet. What's some harmless flirting and it's your birthday."

"You wouldn't condone this usually."

"No, I don't condone cheating. This is harmless Santana. You need some fun. We threw this party for you, take advantage of it… Wait, do you like her?"

Santana let out a grumble and tried to pour another shot. Quinn grabbed it and slammed it back before Santana could get it.

"What the hell, Q?"

"You're drinking too much too fast. You know she is just here for the weekend. You're right. Maybe I don't condone it. I don't want you to get attached and get hurt."

"Quinn are you crazy? It's a party. I don't know her like that."

"Yeah Santana. You just went walking with her and spent all the time you have away from Jenna with her."

"She's cool."

"Yeah ok" Quinn turned walking away and taking the shot glasses with her. "And don't you turn up my bottle."

Brittany walked in the kitchen and looked at Santana. The brunette poured two Pepsis and started walking back toward the living room. She didn't look up until she passed through the door frame. Brittany shot her arm out and around Santana's waist.

"What the fuck?" Santana yelled looking up and met with the blonde she was going to find.

"Is this for me?" Brittany laughed taking one of the cups.

"It is" Santana smiled.

"Thank you"

"Want to go sit and talk?"

"Sure" Brittany agreed. Following as Santana led them to a set of steps going to the second story of the house.

"So, how long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was three, it's always been something I've loved to do. I got enrolled into lessons when I was five."

"Well you are amazing."

"Thank you. How long have you been dancing?" Brittany startled Santana when she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell when someone has had lessons." Brittany smiled.

"I… uhm… took lessons for a couple years before…" Santana stopped she didn't really want to talk about having to stop because of her mom's chemo. She didn't want to think of that time. It was the hardest thing.

"Before what?"

"I just quit a few years ago."

"Oh, ok." Brittany answered not wanting to push.

"What is your favorite style?"

"All of them."

"Come on, one has to stand out above the others Brittany."

"Hip hop/freestyle."

"I should have guessed that." Santana said glancing over to where they had been dancing. Brittany just smiled bashfully. Clique started playing and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her up. The living room began getting crowded as the gang piled in. This was their song. Santana was rapping and Brittany just danced with her. She got behind Santana and placed her hands on her hips pulling her back into her. Santana obliged stepping back. Alaska busted through with Quinn and found Santana. They clasped hands rapping to each other and backed up. Everyone in the living room was rapping the song.

Santana turned around facing Brittany as the song went off. As they waited on the next song to come on Santana took off her hat and placed it on Brittany's head running her hands through her hair.

"_Look what this girl done did to me,She done cut me off from a good, good love."_

Santana began laughing and Brittany just looked at her. Santana shook her head and pulled Brittany close to dance with her. Santana pulled away from Brittany linking their hands. She pulled them out to her sides bringing Brittany back in to face her. Brittany smiled as Santana brought her left hand in and across before raising it over Brittany's head. Brittan ducked and turned with her back to Santana's front. Santana refused to unlink their fingers loving the way Brittany felt in her arms.

"_And I wish we never did it  
And I wish we never loved it  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now ain't no way we can be friends."_

Santana sang in Brittany's ear as the girl pressed her body further into Santana's. Brittany put her right arm back reaching around Santana's head and grabbing her neck. Santana continued to sing in Brittany's ear as they danced. After a few more songs people slowly started leaving the party. Brittany and Santana were still dancing having to stop every minute or so in order for people to say bye to Santana.

After two hours the only people left were some members. Santana and Brittany had been sitting on the couch talking. Brittany was lying on Santana's arm curled into the girl. Santana looked around realizing how alone they were. The pair walked into the kitchen where Sam was still playing cards with a few members.

"Sam, are we leaving soon? Everyone else is gone. Alaska may want us out of her house."

Alaska looked at Brittany and laughed before her eyes found Santana's.

"Nah, it's good. Any … friend… of Santana's is welcome here." Santana shot Alaska a glare trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, we'll go soon. I'm about to win." Sam said throwing down some money. Santana pulled Brittany's hand and nodded toward the living room. Brittany caught on and walked behind the girl. Santana led her out of the front door.

"Are you ready to leave?" Santana asked the girl as she walked onto the front lawn.

"Not really. I just know that everyone else left and I didn't want to stay too long."

"You can stay as long as you want. Sam is family and we are all used to him."

"And what am I?" Brittany challenged looking into Santana's eyes.

"You are… my friend." Santana smiled lightly at the girl.

"I was hoping I could get there." Santana could do nothing but let the smile that appear take over her face. "That's a 2012" Brittany said looking past Santana in shock.

"Excuse me?" Santana said as Brittany walked past her toward the driveway.

"This is a new Ducati, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Whose is it?"

"You like bikes?"

"I love them. My parents won't let me have one though."

"Have you ever ridden?"

"Once, with a friend's dad. He had a Harley though, not a rocket."

"I'm sober…" Santana breathed out.

"What?" Brittany asked rubbing her hands over the bike.

"I'll be right back." Santana said running into the house and into Alaska's room.

Brittany was still studying the bike captivated by it.

"Here" Santana said handing the girl the helmet.

"Why are you giving me this?" Brittany turned the helmet around looking at the graffiti painted on the back. "This is yours?!"

"Yeah" Santana laughed at Brittany. The blonde's eyes were almost bulging out of her head.

Santana threw her foot over her bike and cranked it up.

"Here's the rules, you put this on." Santana patted the helmet and Brittany lifted it to her head. "You hold on tightly, and you don't lean any further than I lean."

"You're going to let me ride?"

"You want to don't you?"

"Santana…"

"Brittany. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you." Brittany nodded.

"Take this too" Santana removed her leather jacket. She grabbed one of Brittany's belt loops pulling her forward and holding the jacket out for Brittany to place one arm through at a time. Brittany mounted the bike and placed her feet on the small pedals for her and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

Santana slowly took off. Brittany leaned down and held onto Santana tighter as she turned out of the long driveway. Santana's breath hitched she loved the way Brittany felt against her. Santana made the block very carefully and pulled back into the driveway she had just left a few minutes prior.

She turned the bike off allowing Brittany to get off. Brittany removed the helmet handing it to Santana. Santana threw her leg over the bike and sat her helmet down on top of the seat. Brittany started to remove the jacket but caught a chill and Santana put her hand on the blonde's arm.

"Keep it on. You're cold." Brittany smiled at her.

"Did you enjoy your ride?"

"Yeah, I really did. Although I don't like the fact you rode without a helmet." Brittany looked down in a guilty way. "You shouldn't have taken me without one. I was just too happy about getting a chance to ride."

"Britt, it's fine. I just wanted to see you smile." Santana answered honestly stepping closer to the girl.

"So, we are on a nickname basis now?" Brittany shot sarcastically. Santana just shrugged. "Can I borrow your phone? Mine is dead." Santana reached down and unclipped her phone handing it to the blonde. She put the phone up to her ear and walked away for a moment. When she returned she handed the phone to Santana.

"No answer?" Brittany just shrugged in response.

"Why is the jacket so heavy?" Brittany asked shrugging her shoulders repetitively with a confused look on her face.

"For protection." Santana chuckled at how absurd the blonde looked.

"Oh, yeah, makes sense."

"It looks good on you." Santana reached up and slightly unzipped the jacket where she could see the bottom of Brittany's bandeau top and the top of her abs. "Yeah, hot." Santana whispered without thinking.

Brittany grabbed both sides of Santana's face and made her look at her before slowly inching their faces toward each other. She studied Santana's eyes looking for a hint of hesitation but all that stared back at her was desire.

Brittany softly pressed her lips to Santana's. Santana grabbed Brittany's hips and pulled her tighter. Brittany moved her hands down to Santana's neck. She pulled back and looked down into Santana's eyes. Brittany turned to face the house considering walking away. She knew she was only here for the weekend and she couldn't deny she already liked Santana too much.

Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist and turned her back around. She put her hand on the back of Brittany's neck pleading for her to kiss her again. Brittany nodded before clashing their lips together. Santana was taken back. She knew she felt right kissing girls. Jenna had proved that for her, but not even with Jenna had anything felt as right as kissing Brittany.

"Brittany, are you out here?" Sam's voice carried across the yard.

"Yeah, I'm out here." Brittany leaned back eyes locked on Santana's.

"Well, let's go. Sorry it took so long."

"It's fine, Sam."

"Santana, I had a good time." Sam pulled the girl to him and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for making Brittany feel welcome." Sam whispered to the girl.

"I'm glad you had fun. I hope you did as well Brittany." Santana nodded to her.

"Whoa, why are you wearing Santana's jacket."

"She umm took me for a quick ride." Sam's eyes got wide.

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought Estefan said you couldn't take anyone on it for a while."

"I wasn't supposed to." Santana shrugged. Brittany cocked her eyebrow at the girl and smirked. "Anyways, you two have a safe trip home. Sam, text me when you get there."

"Of course."

"Bye Trouty Mouth and Good night Brittany." Santana hugged Brittany when the girl handed her jacket back.

Santana watched as the two got into the car and took off. Santana walked in the house and sat down to talk to her friends. Her phone chimed ten minutes later.

**Unknown: I wanted to do that all night. Thanks for the night it was amazing. Thanks San. Btw sorry I stole your number ;)**

Santana smiled widely and sent a reply back.

**I'm glad u did. Thanks 4 making my night great & I think I'm ok with u taking it ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Santana looked at the girl before her in awe. No one had ever been this sweet to her in a relationship. So many people had just wanted her for sex. She guessed that was the disadvantage to always dating people older than her, but she also had intolerance for immaturity.

It had been two months since her birthday party and since she and Jenna had decided to start talking. Jenna had yet to try to pressure her into the relationship. Jenna knew Santana was fine being who she was, but she didn't want that to change for the girl. Jenna really enjoyed Santana's company and was starting to develop strong feelings for her.

"So what do you say?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, of course." Santana smiled and turned around as Jenna slipped a necklace around her neck.

"It's even long enough to sit below your locket and they look great together." Santana wrapped her arms around the girl tightly. "I'm glad I can finally call you my girlfriend."

"I am too Jenna."

"Come on let's get you home."

"Actually can you drop me off around the corner from Alaska's. There has been some stuff going on." Santana exhaled frustrated.

"Yeah babe."

Jenna got in the car and Santana walked around to the passenger side to get in the car. It was a silent ride from the lake to Alaska's road.

"I could drop you off at her house, Santana."

"No, stop, NOW.."

Jenna slammed on the breaks and Santana's body went flying forward into the dash. She threw the car in park and turned to look at Santana. "A, I told you to put on your seat belt and B, why did you yell at me?"

"You are not going to be at Alaska's, just no."

"Don't just tell me no. I will do as I damn well please Santana."

Santana let her head drop feeling the anger from Jenna like a slap in the face. Santana reached her hand out to grab the one on Jenna's leg. Jenna pulled back slightly but Santana's reflexes were quick enough to catch her. She brought the hand up to her lips to place a gentle kiss on it.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, ok? You don't want to be there right now. You do not need to be around us. Not where everyone knows we are."

"I can protect myself."

"Not in this world Jenna. I let you in because I feel like you needed to know what you were getting into. Please don't push it."

"Ok, fine."

"Thank you. Now, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Santana lifted from her seat to lean over and press a lingering kiss on the girl's lips.

Santana exited the vehicle and watched as Jenna drove off. Santana threw her hands into her hoodie and played with her hands. She put her head down and walked the distance to Alaska's driveway. Once inside the driveway she heard some footsteps moving at a pretty rapid pace. She jerked around to find someone running toward her.

"Protégée right?" The guy smiled in malice.

"What's it to you?" Santana stood her ground waiting for the guy to make a move.

"Oh, nothing." Santana stared the man down before backing away. The man jumped into action as soon as she took her first step. He reared his fist back to swing but she moved as his fist flew beside her face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him picking her knee up to place it in his abdomen. When he bent over to clutch his stomach she sent a left hook into the side of his face. The man slowly bent down to the ground in obvious pain. She was glad she had begun working out after joining the 731. Santana ran up the driveway.

The man caught her about the time she got to the first car. He wrapped her in a choke hold waiting for her strength to fade away. She fought until she just couldn't, the choke hold wearing heavily on her breathing. The man let go with his left arm enough to cup his hand around her throat. Santana caught her breath and began struggling again.

"I really didn't want to have to do this." The guy sneered. He reached behind himself and pulled out his gun. He flipped it around his finger and grabbed the barrel. Santana felt herself begin to panic knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Don't worry, you aren't who he wants. I just need you to deliver a message." Santana felt the sharp pain of the butt of the gun connecting with her head. As her head began to pound she felt a cold sensation overcome her body. Zig-zags of red and yellow filled her vision and she knew she must be dreaming. She slowly pulled her eyes open and realized she was staring at the ground.

"Show your little gang that, 931 all day." Santana heard the man growl viciously in her ear. For a moment she didn't feel anything and figured he was talking about her head, when she reached up and felt blood.

Santana tried to pull herself up from the ground. She realized her shirt and hoodie were raised up and not just a little bit. Santana placed her hands on the ground pulling her knee up and into the ground to stand. She pushed up and fell back into the car because of the pain that shot through her back. It was as if she was on fire and the car applying pressure made it worse. She yelled in pain before forcing herself to the walk to the house.

"Ashlye…" Santana breathed out upon throwing the door open.

Alaska who was cuddled on the couch with Quinn watching a movie, jumped up at hearing her name off her best friend's lips. It was weird to hear it. She immediately knew something was wrong. She ran to the door and Santana fell into her. She wrapped her arms around the girl realizing she had passed out.

"QUINN!" Alaska felt panic take over and her breathing increase. Quinn rushed to her side and even as tears prickled at her eyes she held her composure. Speaking in a calm tone she began talking.

"Baby, calm down, let's get her into the living room and we can get her awake. She can tell us what happened." Quinn placed her hand on Alaska's cheek and nodded making the girl nod back to her and take a deep breath. Alaska moved her hands to go to pick her up and when she looked down she was met with blood.

"Quinn, grab her feet." Quinn looked at her inquisitively but just did as she was told. Alaska moved her hands to reach under both of her arms. They sat Santana on the couch and Alaska began pulling the hoodie off.

"Get some cold wet rags, Q." Quinn ran into the kitchen gathering three dish towels and throwing them under some running water. She rang them out just as quick and ran back into the living room handing them to Alaska who had Santana down to her bra. Alaska put one rag on her neck, one on her stomach and started patting one on her face.

"Do you know where my brother's first aid kit is?"

"Is it upstairs in his bathroom?"

"Yes, get it please." Santana began slowly opening her eyes again. Alaska kept rubbing the rag on her face waiting until she was fully responsive. Santana saw Quinn come back in the room with a first aid kit and a bottle of water. Taking the top off the bottle, Quinn placed it to Santana's lips. Santana took a small drink.

"You're ok babe. Quinn can you please get us some towels and the bottle of vodka over there or you can sit here, just make sure she doesn't fall back please."

"It's ok baby, I got it. I'll be right back."

"I feel like hell A."

"Who did this?"

"Someone from the 931, I don't know who they wanted. What did they do to me, A?" All Alaska could do in answer was shake her head. She knew if she said anything Santana would be send into a rage. Alaska knew she was hardly holding her anger in herself. She wanted more than anything to run out the door and take care of EVERYONE in that gang, but she wouldn't do anything without caring for her best friend.

" ." Santana growled.

"He… carved something into your back." She watched as Santana's eyes flashed with pure hatred and disgust.

Quinn returned placing the items in front of them on the coffee table. Alaska laid two towels across the couch for Santana to lie on. She gave her the bottle to take a long swig from before helping her lay on her stomach. She gave her one towel to bite and Quinn held her hand as Alaska cleaned and bandaged her wound.

Santana had to miss school for a few days afterward. Estefan had come to see her and see what had happened. He made sure she was excused from school. This was the point that changed so much.

**Around a year later**

Over the past year Santana had changed. After her incident she did a 180. She quit associating with people that weren't in her gang, besides when she had to in school. Her grades and everything stayed up, but she was the residential badass. Estefan was banking on her taking over when she was older. Her reputation and what she was known for was completely different than what it use to be. She may still be Protégée but she had definitely made a name for herself separate from Estefan.

About six months after being scarred she had received a text from Brittany jokingly stating she was mad at Lord Tubbington for joining a gang. Of course she knew it meant something different and even had the blonde explain that her dad had brought him a leather jacket and hat because it was cute but he looked like he was in a biker gang. She then told Santana how she told him he had to leave the gang because gang members weren't the kind of people he needed to be around.

To say it hurt Santana was an understatement. She really thought she could fall for Brittany even though she was with Jenna. Something about Brittany just drew her in, but she knew the girl she had formed a relationship with would be disappointed with her and wouldn't want to be with her. She finally quit texting Brittany back and pretty much went on a rampage. That was when she let everyone that wasn't affiliated go, except for Jenna. Jenna was completely supportive of the life the girl led.

Santana made a new name for herself. Whenever they had to make drops or whenever they had to get some owed money she tortured the person instead of killing them. She had gone this long without killing anyone yet she is one of the most feared members. The first time she tortured anyone it was the man that had scarred her. She tied him to a chair in his own basement. She burned him, she cut him, she hit him with a bat. She branded him. She waited until he could no longer retain consciousness before leaving him to die. Severe blood loss and blunt force trauma had ensured he wouldn't wake up for a while. One of his gang members had found him and rushed him to the hospital. He was in a coma to this day. The cops had no leads and eventually the case died down. The one time his gang tried to retaliate they lost five members. After the loss Santana and her gang were left alone.

Santana walked down the halls of her high school holding her helmet. She headed to her locker when she was bumped into by some freshman. She was a senior now and she knew she ruled the school.

"Back the fuck up kid. You have one more time to let that shit happen 'afore I endz you." Santana released the hold she had on the young boy's shirt throwing him back and into the lockers. When she looked back up she was met with the hazel eyes of her old best friend. She watched as disappointment clouded his face. She missed the boy more than she would ever admit. She reached up to grab the locket he had given her and was met with a sad smile from him. When she got to her locker two girls were on each side, both of which she recognized from around the school.

"Excuse me? Can I get to my locker?" Santana rolled her eyes. The girl on the right nodded for the girl on the left to leave and she did just that smiling as she walked away.

"Can I help you…?"

"Samara" The girl introduced herself.

"Ok, nice to meet you." Santana twisted the lock to put in her combination. Santana put her helmet in her locker and removed her jacket placing it on the hook on the inside. Santana felt fingers gripping the bottom of the back of her shirt. An arm snaked around her hips and turned her facing Samara.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hook up. Maybe let me get your number?" Santana felt herself smile at the girl. Upon looking at her she had to admit she was cute and definitely wouldn't look bad under her.

"Give me your phone." She breathed out in the girl's ear. Samara passed Santana her phone and Santana keyed in number handing it back to the girl with a wink. Santana reached for the girls hand as she was about to walk away and brought it to her mouth placing a kiss on it and winking. Jenna watched the little interaction before walking up to Santana and standing where the girl had just stood.

"One of your many admirers I assume."

"You would assume correctly." Santana shrugged grabbing her book as the first bell rang.

"Are you going to sleep with her too?"

"I might."

"You really don't care about me any more do you? What am I just property?"

"Jenna you know I love you."

"and that's why you are screwing all these girls throwing themselves at you?"

"Jenna, you want to throw love at me but let's get real. The ONLY reason you are with me is because you are attracted to who I am. You are attracted to the power I have. You are attracted to the gun I carry and how quick I will torture someone. You are attracted to the fear I instill in people because you know I wouldn't do it to you."

Jenna just looked at her in shock. She couldn't even deny the girl was right to a certain extent. She remembered who Santana was before. She was in love with the Santana that is buried under the person she is now. Now all she felt for the girl was a deep attraction. Yes, she admitted she was attracted to power and Santana had that. The bell ringing broke the staring contest that was going on between them.

"I'm late. I'll see you at lunch ok, babe?" Santana pressed a deep kiss to Jenna's lips and walked away.

When Santana walked into the class room she took her seat and immediately opened her book to where they had left off the day before. She looked around waiting for the teacher to start his lesson. She began doodling on her notebook since her teacher was too busy responding to emails to start.

"I'm sorry; I just got my class schedule and found the class room." Santana was filled with curiosity. The voice sounded familiar, but she didn't know why. When she looked up she was met with a blonde she thought she would never see again. Brittany.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry about the delay, I still don't have a computer and work banned us from going to different sites on the computers -_- So, I hope you enjoy this, feel free to leave feed back. _

* * *

_When she looked up she was met with a blonde she thought she would never see again. Brittany._

Mr. Owens looked up from his laptop and stood to take her class list. He studied it for a moment before handing it back to her.

"Ok, well you can pick any seat you like. It looks like there is about three. One in front of Ms. Lopez, one in front of Mr. Evans, and one in front of Ms. Jackson there."

"Thanks, Mr. Owens."

Santana watched the girl and studied her as she spoke to her teacher. She was wearing another pair of reeboks purple hi-top, some dark jeans and a white baggy shirt with a metallic purple tiger face outline. Brittany's hair was long and all blonde, obviously the rainbow highlights had been for her dance performance. Santana heard the teacher say her name and when she looked toward Brittany, Brittany quickly averted her gaze. Santana wanted Brittany to pick her to sit in front of her, but as soon as Mr. Owens quit talking she made a bee line down the aisle she was in front of and headed for Sam.

'I should have known she would pick her cousin. It's family for crying out loud.' Santana thought to herself. Santana spent more of her lesson thinking about the blonde rather than paying attention. She attempted to sneak glances at the girl but was usually blocked by someone's head. She knew Sam had caught her trying to look once and he had a less than pleased expression on his face. The bell rang and caused Santana to slam her books closed. She had every intention of speaking to the girl that had just walked back into her life.

She gathered her bag and fixed her clothes. She walked down the backside of the aisle and over to where Sam and Brittany were standing talking. "Hi Brittany"

Brittany looked at her in shock. For a moment she looked happy to see the girl, but soon the look was clouded with something that resembled anger. Santana didn't really know how to react. Of all the times she had talked to the blonde she had never heard of her being anything but happy.

"Come on Brittany, let's go." Sam wrapped his arm around his cousin protectively and ushered her away from Santana and out the door.

Lunch came and for Santana it was the same as any other day. She stood under some trees with her 'friends' and talked. Alaska had just graduated which left Santana with Quinn and as much as she loved Quinn she missed her 'sister'. Jenna never spent lunch with her and was always in the library with some of her friends. Most of the girls that crushed on Santana approached her at lunch knowing Jenna wouldn't be around and today was no different. Two girls had just left Santana's side.

"Why don't you just let Jenna go? Don't you want love?" Quinn piped up from her spot on a blanket under the next tree.

"That is for you and Alaska, Q. I love Jenna."

"You aren't in love with her, S."

"I know, but it's easy. She knows too much anyways."

"Do you think she would talk?"

"No, because if she isn't with me, she's against me." Santana winked at Quinn. Before Quinn could reply another girl was walking up to Santana.

"Hey sexy"

"Hey Samara" Santana smirked as Samara came up grabbing her hips and pulling her close.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could speed this up and you could meet me in the south staff bathroom?" Samara whispered closely.

"That sounds like" Santana got distracted as the blonde that had ran, or more like danced, through her mind all day was walking toward the football stadium. "Hold that thought Samara." Santana shook the shocked expression off her face and smiled at the girl in front of her. Santana brought Samara's hand up and placed a sweet kiss on it.

Santana slid out from behind Samara and jogged toward Brittany. She got a few curious glances because face it Santana Lopez chased after no one metaphorically or physically. Santana reached Brittany and grasped her wrist softly pulling the girl to face her.

Brittany's eyes met Santana's and the shock of being grabbed registered in her face before the blonde realized who it was. Brittany's face dropped and she glared at Santana. If looks could kill Santana would be a goner.

"Uhm, Hey Brittany."

"Can you get your hands off me?" Brittany pulled her wrist back from Santana. "Do I know you?"

Santana just stood slack-jawed looking at the blonde. Finally pulling her jaw back up, Santana spoke "Ouch, that hurt."

"Yeah, so does having someone you consider a friend, abandon you."

"Brittany…"

"You know it was one thing to have said 'friend' stop talking to you, but considering that person was best friends with my cousin, I figured my cousin would know what was going on, but it seems like she let my cousin go too. When I asked my cousin why they didn't talk any more he didn't have an answer either, or maybe he just wouldn't tell me. Considering he pulled me away earlier my guess is the later. I'm not as stupid as people make me out to be."

"Brittany, you are not stupid."

"Shouldn't you be back there with your girlfriend? I'm pretty sure she didn't appreciate you leaving her by the tree."

"She's not my girlfriend." Santana smiled thinking back to the last time she had said the same words to the blonde.

"You looked pretty cozy." Brittany let herself smile remembering the same conversation at Santana's party the year before.

"I came over here because I wanted to talk to you, Britt."

"Well, all I know is right now, I don't want to talk to you. I may not know what's going on, but I do know that Sam is my family and something has changed with you." Brittany turned to walk away and Santana grabbed her wrist again. This time Brittany turned around with less anger.

"Brittany, I just want you to know I'm sorry ok?"

"Hey Baby" Jenna wrapped her arms around Santana from behind and kissed her neck causing Santana to roll her eyes but she didn't answer her and waited on Brittany to respond.

Brittany pasted on a faux smile and looked at Jenna. "Hey Jenna, right?"

"Yeah, you're Sam's cousin right? You were at one of Santana's birthdays."

"Yeah, that was me. Are you two still together?"

"Yeah, we are." Jenna said pulling tighter on Santana's waist.

"Well that's great. It's great to see a couple make it like that. Anyways, good bye Santana and Jenna it was a pleasure to see you again."

"You as well, Brittany." Jenna pulled Santana's arm as she walked away. She felt the resistance as Santana was trying to watch Brittany. Santana was longing to say something; she wanted some further interaction but the blonde was having none of it. "Santana, what is your problem?"

"What, uh, nothing."

"Don't give me that."

"Jenna, I said nothing. Drop it."

"Whatever Santana, come on let's just go to class."


	10. Chapter 10

Santana sat on her bed, she had just walked in from work. It had been a long day and she had a shit load of trig homework waiting on her that she was avoiding. For weeks she had been trying to get the blondes attention to no avail. Brittany wouldn't even look her way. She knew she had hurt the girl, but she didn't know what to do. She knew if Brittany knew what she was she would hate her, and honestly she didn't want Brittany mixed up in any of it. Brittany was just safer that way. She just wanted a friendship, maybe a friendship with a bit of distance.

Santana picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts landing on the name she was searching for. It was still the same as it has always been. **'Brittany 3' **the contact picture was of the girl kissing the top of Lord Tubbington's head. She let her finger hover over the button to send a message before tapping it and typing.

_**Hey, is this Brittany? **_

Santana sat her phone down waiting. When her phone didn't ring immediately she figured she should focus on her work. She pulled her bag to her bed and looked through it pulling out her trig book and turning to page 278. She flipped to a clean page in her notebook sitting it beside the open book. She pulled out a pencil and pulled the notebook into her lap staring down at the book preparing for her first problem when her phone finally played her ringtone.

_**Brittany 3: gbfnjgtrghnkjgtrhjugtrbgtijbggtfrbgtrnhjbgrjgtrnhj bgtrbh,nj  
Translated… This is Brittany's phone, but she doesn't want to talk.**_

Santana smiled at the blonde. She couldn't lie, it upset her that she didn't want to talk to her, but something was better than her ignoring her completely. If this was the way it would have to happen she could deal with it.

_**Well, Lord Tubbington, I see it's hard for ur paws to hit the keys right? Can u just give Brittany this message? Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I never meant to hurt her. Tell her if she lets me I want to give her some kind of explanation. It's up to her. Thanks, be good Sir Tubbs.**_

_**Brittany: bgknmkjlanaiugfnaghuagrnagkjlagbn She doesn't know if she is ready to forgive you, but thanks for the sorry. Bye Santana. **_

_**Bye Brittany**_

Santana sat her phone down semi pleased with the interaction. She at least knew how to get in contact with Brittany. She could now work on getting back on her good graces. Santana moved her phone to her bedside table and focused on her trig homework. She lost herself in it for an hour. She knew what she was doing to a certain extent, but a couple of questions really frustrated her. After trying for twenty more minutes she slammed her book and notebook shut dropping them off the side of her bed. She dropped her pencil in the floor beside them haphazardly and lay back exhaling sharply. She needed to rest her brain for a minute. She watched her ceiling fan spin and let it entrance her.

She jumped up quickly at the shrill sound of her phone breaking through her peace. She slid her finger across the screen to answer without even looking down. She just wanted the offended object to be quiet. She had forgotten how loud she had turned the volume up.

"_What?"_

"_Well, hello to you too Santana." _

"_Alaska, sorry, what's up?" _

"_I got you something, you down for a little… fun?" _

"_Oh, I'm always down for that. What you got me?" _

"_Come to the crib."_

"_a 'ight"_

Santana got off the phone and immediately turned her volume down to vibrate. She knew what 'fun' would usually entail. Santana slid off the bed and went to her closet. She pulled out an old pair of dark running shoes, some worn in guy's jeans, and a black hoodie. She took the time to throw her hair up in a ponytail and put her phone into her deep jean pockets.

Santana went outside to the garage and grabbed her helmet. She put it on and adjusted it pressing the button to lift the garage door. She hopped on her bike and headed out. Santana took her time and made her way to Alaska's pulling her bike around to the back.

"What up Santana"

"What up Johnny Boy" Santana asked the boy that had looked over the privacy fence to see who pulled up.

"You going with us tonight?"

"You know it." Santana answered with a mischievous smirk. "We got some profits to flip don't we?"

"You act like you need it." He smirked over the fence.

"You act like you do."

"Touché"

Santana walked around the house, opened the door, and sat her helmet on the entry way table. "Alaska"

"Hey girl"

"Hey where's Q?"

"I think she's at Brittany's? She's helping her catch up in their English class."

"Aren't you glad to be out? Wait Brittany?" Alaska watched as Santana's eyes got wide before quickly disguising her look with nonchalance.

"Yeah, I think she said it was Sam's cousin. She's new. Didn't she come to your birthday party year before this past one?"

"Yeah. I didn't know her and Quinn talked."

"I guess they do now." Alaska shrugged.

"So what did you get me?"

"Straight to the damn point ain't you? You didn't even get in the living room good."

"You know better than to tell me you got me something." Santana laughed.

"A'ight, come here" Alaska motioned Santana to follow her to the bedroom. Both girls walked into Alaska's bedroom. Santana sat back as the girl rummaged through her bottom nightstand drawer. Santana knew for a fact nothing was in that drawer except for some old papers, old chargers, and extra cords. "Here it is."

Santana watched as Alaska turned around with shiny black metal in her hands. She flipped it around and placed it Santana's left hand. Santana took her right hand and ran it along the barrel. She took a moment to turn and study it carefully.

"Glock 19 it's a little smaller than mine. A dude I know bought it out of state for me. The serial number is ground off so it's virtually untraceable. Safety is right there and she handles about the same is mine, but I don't want you whipping her until you take her out first."

"Ok, thanks A."

"No problem. Now, Duke should be here with the car soon."

"What we doing?"

"He scoped out a house a town over, old security system, dude works nights and obviously has some sick electronics. Quick kick door."

Santana, Alaska, Johnny Boy, Deuce, and Blu all jumped into the SUV Duke brought. The six left for the house. They drove around for about forty-five minutes passing the house on occasion. Everyone around neighbor wise seemed to be asleep and the house was definitely empty. Santana threw her hood up and pulled some black gloves out, slipping them on.

Everyone except Deuce ran toward the house. Duke disarmed the alarm system and they raided grabbing for electronics. Santana checked some common hiding spots for extra money and the like. Santana went back downstairs and called for everyone to leave. They went back out to the SUV and loaded up speeding off careful not to make noise or draw any attention to themselves.

Once the crew got back to Alaska's they unloaded their stock and checked everything making sure it worked. Duke went to get the car detailed before he dropped it off in the middle of nowhere. Blu decided to take the laptops home with him so he could crack the password and then wipe them.

Santana took her time trying to get into the safe. She didn't know if she had the proper tools to get into this one with her, but she was going to try. If all else failed she would take it home.

Alaska, Deuce, and Johnny started checking out the gaming systems. Johnny was going to keep one and they were going to flip the other two.

**Alaska: Hey everyone is meeting up, let's go hoop.**

Santana rolled over and read her message. She sent a text back and rolled out of the bed. She threw on a tight sports bra with a baggy sleeveless work out shirt on top and some jogging pants. She grabbed her favorite hi-top basketball shoes and put them on sluggishly. She grabbed a ponytail holder and a headband. She slipped the pony on her wrist and the headband around her neck. She gave herself a once over in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and shrugged. What did she really care?

Santana ran downstairs and grabbed her key off the hook going out to hop on her bike. She took the time to stop and get four Gatorades at the store before making her way to the park. As she rounded the turn into the park parking lot she saw most of the gang standing around. She gunned it riding a wheelie through the gang landing in the parking spot right past them. She revved her bike before shutting it off. She laughed at some of the scared faces of the younger kids around them.

"What's good?" She yelled getting off her bike and walking toward Alaska and Quinn. Everyone chatted for a moment and they bounced the ball around in the circle. After watching some people stop playing on the court they made their way over. As soon as they got twenty feet away from the court the preppy kids from school got up from the bleachers where they were clearly done playing and started a game again.

"Yo seriously?" Santana exclaimed loudly.

"Excuse me?" One of the blonde guys smirked toward her.

"You heard me. You saw us coming, now you want to play?"

"and what if we did?"

"Man just get off the court, we waited until you were done before even coming over here." Deuce started.

"No one wants any of you here, so why don't you all leave?"

"This is an open park pretty boy."

"Let us finish this game and we will go." Sam stepped through the crowd. Santana hadn't even seen him.

"Sam, you better get your boys. We just trying to hoop."

"I said just let us finish, Santana." He sighed. He hated the way they were with each other, but he couldn't let it go. This was how it had to be.

"We aren't hurrying to finish for the likes of them. I mean come on Sam. They don't deserve to be on this court." Sam knew it was coming but he didn't have time to stop it. Before he could do anything Santana had the boy jerked up with his collar in one hand and one hand on his throat and was staring him in the eyes. His group of friends were surrounding them and Santana's friends were around each were waiting for some further sign to jump.

"Santana stop." The small voice broke through. Santana turned her head to look and she was met with Brittany looking straight at her, not in the challenging way she was expecting though. The way she was looking was more pleading. She looked scared and that was the last thing Santana wanted.

Santana let go of the boy abruptly and turned to Brittany who just turned and walked back toward the bleachers ignoring the brunette girl. Santana wanted to follow her. She wanted to talk to her, but she knew that look in her eyes and she wanted to let it settle for a minute. Santana sent a pleading look Quinn's way and the girl walked toward the bleachers and sat beside Brittany comforting her.


End file.
